The Realm of Jezzeron
by alienstarburst
Summary: Sex Changes! Parallel Worlds! Weddings and Doubles! When Kyle is kidnapped into a parallel world by a look-a-like Max,will the gang be able to save him in time, or will he be lost to them for ever? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**THE REALM OF   
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Character Summery: 

MATTHEW: Prince of Zantar, living in Jezzeron. (Max's alternate) 

KALINDRA: Matthew's sweetheart and princess of Orvainea. (Kyle's alternate) 

LORA: Matthew's former lover. (Liz's alternate) 

IRIS: Sister to Matthew; wife of Aaron. (Isabel's alternate) 

AARON: Husband of Iris. (Alex's alternate) 

MIRANDA: Sister to Iris and Matthew. Fiancee of Marcus.Kilindra's best friend. (Maria's alternate) 

MARCUS: Matthew's friend and personal guardian. Fiancee of Miranda. (Michael's alternate) 

TERRANCE: Friend and former boyfriend of Kalindra. (Tess's alternate) 

PROLOGUE

Two figures struggle in the dark, the light of the moon falling on the the shiny jeweled dagger, as it plunges into its victim's chest. The victim staggers back from total shock. "You?!!" , "Why have you done this?" The victim slowly falls to the ground. Eyes of deep ocean blue stare down into amber eyes terrified with fear. The attacker smiles and replies "I did it for love." 

Tess walks into the house after her daily jog around the block. She heads for the refrigerator and searches for anything that could pass off as a decent breakfast. 

"What will it be today....nope, not that." She spotted a leftover cheese danish, one of her favorites. She's about to eat it but then hesitates, saying to herself, I didn't just jog two miles for nothing. She continues rummaging through the frig, and finds a carton of yogurt. She decides to make herself a fruit smoothie. She tosses the ingredients in a nearby blender. She pours herself a glass and dips her finger into the mixture. Bring it up to her lips, she take a taste. "It's not quite right yet." she thinks to herself. She goes back into the frig and finds a bottle of hot sauce in the doorway. She tosses a few shots in her smoothee. "Perfect." she smiles to herself after taking another taste. 

Tess takes a sip and then calls out from the kitchen. 

"Are you up yet Kyle?" No one answers. She strolls into the bedroom and finds Kyle still sleeping. Creeping toward the bed, she quickly snatches the covers off him. 

"Wake up sleepy head!" "It's such a beautiful day; why are you still in bed?" Kyle opens his eyes and smiles at her. "I thought I'd enjoy the day by staying in late. Besides, it's only Saturday and I don't have any plans." 

"If you think I'm going to allow my fiance to waste the day in bed, your crazy." she remarks giggling. She jumps in the bed and starts a pillow fight. Kyle quickly grabs her by the arms and rolls her under him. He looks at her longingly and slowly leans in to kiss her. Their lips touch; "Mmm...." Tess responded in soft moans. Rolling to his side, he reaches out with one hand and caresses her face. 

"Tess do you have doubts about marrying me?" "No I don't have any." she reasured him. "I once thought it was my destiny to marry Max, but my feelings toward him have change since then. I wish the two of them all the happiness in the world, but first I'd like to concentrate on just the two of us." Smiling she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a long passonate kiss. 

Meanwhile at the Crashdown, Liz goes about busily serving breakfast to the customers. Maria walks in. " Sorry I'm late Liz. Michael and I stayed up late last night." Must have been some night." Liz smirks." "Why would you say that?" Maria asks looking at her questioningly. "Take a look in the mirror." Maria takes out her compact and takes a glance. She gasps in horror. In her haste to get to work, she had half her makeup done and only one earring dangling from her ear. She quickly darted for the ladies room. After a few minor ajustments, she comes out presentable for work. 

Maria takes her waitress pad out and begins to jot down orders from the customers. Max enters the Crashdown and walks up to Liz. She smiles at him, and gives him a kiss. "Are you on your way to work Max?" "Yea" max replied. "I just wanted to see you before I left." Max hesitated for a moment, then he looked up at Liz and asked her, "The discussion we had yesterday, you know, about Kyle and Tess,...Liz are you O'kay with all of this?" "Like I told you yesterday Max, I'm happy for Kyle and Tess." She pauses for a moment. "I'll admit, I didn't trust her intension toward Kyle at first, but she has proven to me that she really does love him." 

She then looked at Max, and reminds him he'd better go or he'd be late for work. With that in mind; Max gives Liz a quick kiss and heads for the U.F.O. Center. 

Later that evening, Liz is lying down in her couch, about to fall asleep, when the phone rings. 

"Hi Liz" says Isabel. "Hey Isabel" Liz replies, "what's up?" 

"Tess and I want to get together today with you and Maria to discuss Tess's wedding plans." Isabel remarks. "Where do you want us to meet you?" ask Liz. "Well...I think we should first meet at Kyle's house and then go from there to some of the bridal shops." Isabel states. 

"Alright" replies Liz "I'll call Maria and tell her the message." 

"Thanks Liz." 

Liz hangs up the phone, and then start punching in Maria's number. 

Kyle is sitting at the bar of Jake's Bar and Grill nursing a wine cooler, The sounds of country ballards fill the air. Max and Alex walk in. Seeing the other two, he smiles and invites them to sit with him. "Don't tell me." says Alex, "Your old lady finally kicked you out." 

"No" laughs Kyles, " But she did express a need to be out with just the girls." " They want to discuss wedding plans, and I 'm happy not to be involved." states Kyle. 

Max orders a non-alcoholic daquiri. He turns toward Kyle and says, " I heard from Isabel, that Tess made her maid of honor. " "That's right. " Kyle replies. "Sorry to tell you this Kyle, but if my sister has anything to do with this wedding, believe me, you're going to be involved." The group orders three stake sandwiches , and two more wine coolers. "Why isn't Michael here?" ask Alex. "Michael and his co-workers are bowling this evening. " Max replied, "He wanted to come, but he had already made plans with them." 

"Have you and Tess set a date for your wedding?" inquired Alex. "We're both leaning toward September." says Kyle. "Don't you think that's cutting it pretty close?" ask Max " I thought you and Tess had plans to go to college." "We still intend to " replied Kyle. "We've made plans to go back next spring." 

The trio continue eating their sandwiches. Kyle takes another sip of his cooler, looks Max square in the eyes and asks him, "Will there by any chance, be two weddings this year?" Max hesitates for a moment. "I don't know ; I love Liz, but I don't think she's ready to hear the sound of wedding bell." "Don't worry" remarks Kyle, " I'm sure the two of you will eventually tie the knot." Max simles, and the three of them continue to laugh and carry on into late evening. 

Pulling up into Valenti's driveway, Maria and Liz step out of the Jetta. Maria rings the door bell. 

"Ding Dong" 

"Hi replies Tess I'm glad the two of you could make it. Come on in." Liz steps aside for Maria. Entering the room they took their jackets off and made themselves comfortable on Valenti's old couch. "Have you heard from Isabel?" inquired Maria. "Yes" replied Tess , she should be pulling in soon. No sooner had she made the remark, when the trio heard a knock on the door. 

"Hi " exclaimed Isabel. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Max took the jeep, so I had to borrow mom's car. Okay girls, says Isabel . "Our first stop will be Jane's Bridal Shop. Then we'll go to David Florist followed by Sara's Bakery. "Let's get going." 

As they walk out, Maria turns toward Tess and asks, "I thought this was your wedding plans?" "It is, " replied Tess, but I've learned that it's best to let things go when Isabel's in her nazi mood. "I heard that!" remarked Isabel in a smugged tone. 

After going to two other bridal shops, they enter the doors of the last bridal shop on the list.While browsing through the gowns on the rakes and admiring the bridal wear on the maniquins, and assistant approaches them. "Can I help you?" asked the assistant. "Yes" replies Tess . "I've been looking through these wedding gowns, but I just don't see anything that appeals to me. 

"We do have a catalog of bridal wear. " says the assistant, "Maybe you would like to take a look at it." She hands it to Tess. The four of them sat down together and slowly glanced through the pages. 

"Here's a nice one " states Isabel, " Yea" repliesTess, " but I think that the train on it is too long. "What type of material do you want your gown to be made of?" asked Isabel. " I'm leaning toward something with a satin brocade in it. " 

They continue looking through the book. "Here's one you might like. " remarks Liz "It has a nice brocade pattern in the bodice area." Liz suddenly drifts off in thought "I wonder if Max and I will ever get married. He hasn't given me any indecation that he wants to take our relationship further....." 

"You alright Liz ?" asked Isabel. "yea I'm fine "says Liz. But that was far from the truth, for she felt uneasy about her relationship with the alien that she had come to love and care about. The four of them continue on until Tess finds at least two different gowns that that appeal to her. She makes her final choice among them. 

"Now we have to find perfect bride's maid dresses." states Isabel. Tess looks at the many different styles of bride's maid dresses. She finds one to her liking and shows it to the others. They thank the assistant for her help and left the shop. David's Florist was next on the list. Tess gets into the jeep with Isabel . They back out of the parking area and were follow by Maria and Liz in their own transportation. 

It's late in the afternoon, Isabel drops off Tess, and drives home. Tess is about to use her keys, when Kyle opens the door. 

"How did your day go?" inquired Kyle. "I think it went really well." she said smiling to herself. "You're not going to give me even a little hint?" he asked sheepishly. "Well.... replies Tess. I think surprises are best, and the only time I want you to lay eyes on my wedding gown is when I walk toward you down that isle." She takes him by the hand and pulls him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

CHAPTER 2 

Meanwhile in another dimension, a young man sits in a window seat staring out over the beautiful green valley. Tears streaming down his face, he is suddenly interrupped by a knock on his bedroom chamber door. 

"Matthew....May I come in?" 

"Miranda I just want to be alone!" replies Matthew in a harsh tone. "Please Matt..., I just want to talk." The door slowly swings open. Matthew still sitting on the window seat, turns toward Miranda. "There's nothing you can say, that's going to make me feel any better." 

"I know." replies Miranda. "I miss her too." She walks over to him and sits down in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, she tries her best to comfort him. " I remember when you first told me that you had feelings for Kalie." Miranda says half smiling. She pauses for a while. "The two of you were always unseparable."she continued. "We always believed we were soulmates." replies Matthew. "She and I would walk through those gardens there below" he says to her . "Isn't that where Marcus found her?" she asked "Yea" he said quietly. ."I'm so sorry..."I didn't mean to remind you of it." cries Miranda. "That's alright." replies Matthew. "I just don't understand why she was out there at such a late hour." 

"Did you and she make any plans to meet in the garden that night?" asked Miranda. 

"No" Matthew replies. We had agreed not to get together until the day before our ceremonial engagement." 

"Why wasn't one of the healing orbs used to bring her back?" asks Miranda. "It was too late." replies Matthew, "When Marcus found her he told me he couldn't even feel her essence." 

"That can't be." replies Miranda, "I would have felt her passing." 

Matthew gets up and walks over to his bedside table. He opens the drawer and reaches in toward the back. Pulling out a beautifully carved wooden octagon shaped box, he brings it over to Miranda and opens it in front of her. 

"Kalindra gave me this." The inside is lined in royal blue violet velvet and in the center is a ring with a black pearl in it surrounded by smaller sea blue stones. 

"It's very pretty." comments Miranda. "It's not suppose to be that color." says Matthew. 

"What are you trying to tell me?" ask Miranda. "When Kalindra gave me this ring, the stone in it was the color of her eyes, a beautiful amber." replies Matthew. "She told me that if I ever thought she was lost, to wear the ring and it would show where she was. Since it is black, it proves that she is dead, and we can never get her back." 

Miranda hugs her brother once more, and then leaves him to his thoughts. When she comes out, Iris is about to walk in but Miranda stops her. "He needs some time alone." "Alan and I heard what happened replies Iris. I wish there was something that we could do for him." comments Iris "I think that the only thing that will heal this is time." replies Miranda. 

Back in Roswell, a couple of days have gone by. Max pulls up in his jeep in front of the diner. Dressed in dark navy blue jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt, he steps out and heads for the balcony. He climbs up the ladder and finds Liz resting in a patio chair with a glass of lemonade in her hand, and a cold pitcher on stand by. Liz looks up and greets him with a warm smile. 

"Hi Max." says Liz. She lets him in. Max makes himself comfortable in the patio chair next to her. Liz offers him a glass of lemonade which he accepts. "You haven't forgotten about our plans for today have you?" inquires Max. "Of course not." laughs Liz as she sits up and leans next to him. 

Looking at Liz, Max leans forward and gives her a kiss. Liz responds by leaning into the kiss. Before he can break away, She brings her hands up to the back of his neck, and holds him, savoring his kiss, never wanting it to end. 

Max is somewhat startled by her strong response. If he had any second thoughts on his relationship with her, she was sending him a clear message of hope for the two of them. He smiles to himself. For once the thought of losing himself in Liz's arms was quite appealing. Letting go, he leans back in the chair. 

"What did I do to deserve that?" ask Max as he gazes into her eyes. 

"Oh...I just thought it was time for a little change ." says Liz. She smiles and then gets up. "I'm going into the kitchen to finish the picnic basket I've prepared for the trip. " "Would you mind bringing my duffle and sleeping bag to the jeep?" ask Liz "I left them on the bed." 

"Okay" says Max. Finishing his drink, he places his glass down on the table. He goes into Liz's bedroom and finds the items there. Picking up a photograph of the two of them, he looks at it and smiles. He takes up the items and brings them to his jeep. 

Meanwhile Liz is finishing up her basket, She reaches into the cabinet for a bag of large marshmallows and a bag of chocolate for the smores. She goes downstairs to check once more on the diner. Seeing that everything is alright, she locks the doors behind her and heads for Max's jeep. 

Liz gets in and secures her seat belt. "Liz does your father have any objections to you coming with me?" inquires Max. "My father told me that I'm old enough to be responsible for my actions."says Liz. Does that mean you told him?" ask Max. "No,...it just means that I don't tell him exactly everything." says Liz. Max starts up his jeep and the two of them drive off toward the woods. 

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Chapter 3 

"It's already 10am, where did I put those darn booths of mine?" Maria says to herself searching through her closet. Finally finding them, she puts them on, grabs her handbag, and gets ready to head out the door. She meets Michael at the doorway. 

"Good morning" says Michael. He smiles and gives her his usual morning kiss. "Where are you headed?" He asks. "I'm going to the Summer Festival." She answers. "Do you want to come?" She asks "I would like to, but I think I'll need a few hours rest before I go." Michael replies. 

"I'm meeting the rest of the gang there." says Maria, "Everyone that is except Liz and Max." "They won't be there." "Why not?" He inquires. "Well she told me over the phone last night that she and Max made plans to go camping. You know, just the two of them." Maria answers with a lighthearted giggle. "I think it's about time those two got some time to themselves." Michael replies. "It'll probably do them some good." He kisses her goodbye, and promises to meet her later on. 

Maria heads out the door. She drives to the U.F.O Center, and parks her car there. Getting out, she sees Isabel and Alex an waves at them. 

"Hi Maria." says Isabel. "Hi"says Maria. "Where's Michael?" ask Isabel. "At home sleeping." replies Maria. "He'll meet us here later." She added. Kyle and Tess finally show up. The gang talks among themselves laughing and carrying on as the noise of the crowd and the aroma of cotton candy, hotdogs, and sounds of music fill the air. Kids playing and parents joining in the events. Tess and Kyle find themselves near a consesson stand selling funnel cakes. 

"You want one?" Kyle asks. "Sure. says Tess, "Make mine with strawberry syrup and extra powder sugar." She added. He buys a strawberry one for her, and a regular one covered with extra cinnamon and powder sugar. He hands Tess's cake over to her. Finding a bench nearby, they sat down and enjoyed their sweet treats. 

"So...., have you decided where we're going to tie the knot?" ask Tess as she tears into her funnel cake and slowly enjoys every morsal of the hot item. he looks up and ask her, "What would you think about the idea of having the ceramony outdoors?" Kyle ask. "That would be great." Tess answers. "Have you found a suitable place?" she ask. "Yea" he replies, "The Roswell Rose Gardens." "There's a beautiful clearing among the the different groups of flowers that would make a nice spot for the wedding." he comments. 

"I've always enjoyed that place, " She says "but do you think you can make reservations for it at such a short time?" she ask him with a worried look on her face. "It's already been done." He says smiling back at her. "I remembered how much you liked it the last time the two of us were out there." "Why didn't you tell me?' She asks with a surprise look on her face. "Oh I just didn't want to miss that look of surprise on your face." he says gleefully. 

"I'm surprise Isabel didn't give you the idea." Tess comments. "No, this was all mine." He answers. "I just thought that with you being an alien and me searching for inner peace, I figured that you wouldn't be comfortable with a regular church ceremony." Before he could say anything else, she gives him a hug, and says, "Thanks" "For what?" He inquires. "Oh...for just being the guy that you are. The one that I fell in love with." She then slowly leans in and kisses him. 

Over in another section of the festival, Isabel and Alex are enjoying their hotdogs with the works on it, and sipping on cherry colas. 

"Guess what." says Alex. "What." replies Isabel. "Kyle told me he's picked out the place where he wants to get married. "He does plan to get married here in Roswell right?" ask Isabel. "Yeah he does." replies Alex. "He picked out a special place he and Tess had only went to once, but it made such an impression on her, he thought it would be a perfect place for the ceremony." "Did he tell you where?" Isabel ask. "No" says Alex. "He told me he wants to surprise Tess." 

They're suddenly interrupted by Michael. "You finally showed up." Isabel laughs. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." he replies. "I was having trouble with my motorcycle. I didn't want to go anywhere on it without fixing it." "By the way, where is Maria?" he ask them. Isabel looks around. "There she is." she replies. "Over there near the cotton candy stand." "Thanks." says Michael. He leaves them and heads toward Maria. 

He sneaks behind her, and places both hands over her eyes. "Guess." says Michael. "My late boyfriend." she replies in an uhappy tone. "Okay ." says Michael. "I can see someone is a little pisted off at me." "You can say that again." Maria replies. "What took you so long?" "My bike." replies Michael. "It was given me some trouble, so I stayed home an extra hour to fix it." 

"I'm sorry." Maria sighs . "I'm glad you're being so careful these days." "Tell you what." He replies. "I'll make it up to you tonight." "Don't you have to be at work again tonight?" she asks. "Not this night." He replies with a smile. "One of my co-workers said they would cover my shift tonight for me." "Will your boss mine?" Maria ask. "No." replies Michael. "As long as there is some one else there to cover for me , it will be alright." 

"So..."Maria smiles. "I guess this means you won't be rushing off tonight." "Tonight I'm all yours." He tells her with a grin on his face. "I'll keep that in mine." She replies in her best seductive tone. They continue to walk along the paths, sharing a bag of mixed blue and pink cotton candy. 

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Chapter 4 

Back in Jezzeron, Marcus and Aaron are walking down the long corridors of the grand chateau, discussing the tragic event that occurred. 

"How is he Marcus?" Aaron asks. "Not good." He replies. "Matthew has shut himself off from his family and friends." "Has arrangements been made yet for Kalindra's burial?" Aaron ask with concern in his voice. 

"Yeah " says Marcus. His voice trails off quietly as he finds himself staring at one of the paintings that grace the corridors. "Is there something you've neglected to tell me?" Aaron ask. The question broke up the silence between them. One of the servants pass by. Marcus quietly motions him to one of the rooms. Closing the door behind them, Marcus continues. "Arrangements were made." Marcus states; but not before the body was examined." "Was any evidence found to prove who did this?" Aaron ask. 

"Unfortunately no." He replies with a heavy sigh. Aaron looks at him questioningly as if studying his friend. "There's something else that's bothering you, I can tell." He states. "It's her stab wound." Marcus replies. "She should have survived it, but she didn't." "The wound wasn't even fatal." He added. 

"There's also something else I haven't mention." Marcus walks over to a small bar, set in the corner of the room. Crystal dicanters neatly aligned on glass shelves reflecting in a background mirror. Taking down one of the dicanters, he sets it on the green marble counter below. He then takes down two tumblers off a lower shelf, and pours himself a drink, He offers Aaron a drink which he graciously accepts. Taking a sip from his glass, Marcus places it on the counter and continues. "Her stab wound wasn't normal." "How so?" Aaron inquires. "Her skin was slightly burned around it." Marcus replies. "I swear it looks like some sort of symbol was burned into her skin over the wound." 

"Do you believe, it's the reason she couldn't heal herself?" Aaron ask. "Yeah." He replies. "I also believe that this was more than just a thoughtless murder. That symbol looked familar but I just can't place it! " says Marcus with fustration in his voice. "What do you want me to do?" Aaron ask. "I want you to look through the old records about our arrival on this planet." Marcus responds. 

"I remember when my grandmother use to talk about how beautiful the ship looked as it hovered above her." Aaron comments. "She was one of the first to meet the elders on your ship." "It's unfortunate that she passed away." Marcus replies. "The only other thing I can remember her talking about, is the four pods that the elders brought off the ship." Aaron continues. "The ones that you, Matthew, Iris and Miranda came out of." Finishing their drinks, both of the young men exit the room. 

Standing out on the balcony, Matthew leans and rests his arms against the thick stone railing. He looks out into the valley, his mind drifting over the memories of him and Kilindra. His thoughts flashback on the first time he lay eyes on her. 

_It was at Miranda's sweet sixteen party. She had invited many of her friends form school. The dining table was set up buffet style. In the center of everything was a beautiful apricot cake covered with a sweet peach flavored icing and trimmed with small blue and white flowers. Music is playing through the built in sound system. Each of her friends seem to be enjoying themselves. Looking among the crowd of teenagers, he saw Miranda talking with someone. _

"I wonder who she is?" Matthew quietly ask himself. Admiring her from afar, he watches her and and his sister carry on like two close friends. Miranda then turns around, and looks straight at him and starts giggling. She and her friend start walking toward him. "Matthew, I would like you to meet my friend Kilindra; Kilindra this is my brother Matthew." 

"Hi." Matthew responds in a shy nervous voice. Kilindra replies with a smile on her face, "Your sister was just telling me you have a collection of Sophia Lorvellie paintings. She's one of my favorites." 

" I do, ...would you like to take a look a them?" He ask. "I would love to see them." She replies. Before I leave the room, I would like it very much, if Miranda would open my gift right now." "Okay" Miranda replies. Smiling she unties the ribbon on the small box. Lifting off the lid, her eyes are greeted by a beautiful charm bracelet. Miranda raises the bracelet up infront of her. It was made of 20 carat gold, and smooth austran crystals representing planet hung from the sides. "Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaims. "Thanks Kalie." She hugs her and immediately places it on her wrist. Smiling at both of them, she excuses herself, and goes back to her party.... 

Iris, seeing her brother lost in his own thoughts, walks toward him, and places her hand on his shoulder. Matthew looks up at her. "I'm sorry she gone." She says, trying her best to console him. "I don't know what to do Iris." He responds with a deep bitterness in his voice. "I feel like I'm in the middle of some nightmare. Only problem is, I can't wake up from it because it's real." 

"You're going to have to pull yourself together Matthew." She says firmly. "The last thing Kilindra would want to see, is you dwelling on her death." Pausing for a moment, she looks out over the balcony and then continues. "I know she loved you Matt. I could always see it in her eyes. The way they lit up when she talked about you." There was a long moment of silence between them. "Do you think you'll be able to handle the ceremony?" she ask. " You mean placing her body in the dicentagration chamber." he remarks. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for it sis." "Her aunt Lilian will be there this afternoon to lead the ceremony; Iris states, since she is the only living relative that Kilindra had." Iris continues quietly talking to him, and then gives her brother one last embrace before departing to her bedroom chamber. 

Back in Roswell, both Max and Liz are sitting outside on a blanket, enjoying a light-hearted conversation between the two of them. Max has polished off two of Liz's sandwiches. Reaching into his small cooler, he pulls out two iced cherry cokes, and hands one of them to Liz. Placing the cold bottle to her lips, she turns it up, enjoying the soda and it passes down her throat, quenching her thirst. "Thanks" Liz says "Did you enjoy the smores I made for us?" she ask. "I certainly did." He replies. "You seem to do a better job at making them than I did." He comments. " That's because my father use to make them for me." She remarks. "It was something that the two of us enjoyed doing together. " 

She pauses for a brief moment, and then takes another long sip of the cherry coke from her bottle. "What do you have next on your little agenda for us. " She says grining seductively from ear to ear. "Oh I thought we could just stretch out here for a moment." He replies. "I didn't come here to sleep,....at least...not at this moment." She remarks. " Well, if you're game, I was hoping we could explore some of the caves along these wooded areas. "That sounds great." She replies. "Let's put our stuff back in the tent before we leave. The two of them pick up the blanket and other items, and places them in the tenth for safe keeping. Before leaving, Max picks up two water bottles a compus and some trail mix, and places the items in a pouch around his waist. Taking Liz by the hand, both of them head for the caves. 

Making their way along the steep winding paths , they follow the trails left in the dirt by its previous explorers. They stop for moments at a time to rest for a while and at the same time, enjoy the beautiful scenery that lay before them. Taking her small binoculars, Liz peers through them and begins to do a little light bird watching. "See anything interesting?" Max ask. as he leans against a tree. Liz lowers her binoculars. "I don't see anything." She replies. "Infact there's not much movement in this area. 

"One of the caves are just ahead." Max comments. Liz looks up in Max's direction. She could see them now. The green foliage, conveniently conceals the view of the cave's entrance. It could be easily passed up if you didn't know what you were looking for. As they begin to walk toward it, Max starts to feel a little mist in the air. A light rumble starts off in the distance. "Max did you check the weather?" Liz ask. "Yeah I did" He replies in fustration. " In fact, we're suppose to be experincing clear skys all this week " He adds. 

"Don't worry Max." Liz replies. " It'll probably just be one of those light summer rains we usually get around here." No sooner had she said those words, the rain starts coming down. It begins as a light drizzle, and then suddely turns into a down pour. They quickly dash toward the cave's entrance. As the rain pours down, the sky slowly darkens. Lightening waves dance across the sky, elumanating the cave's entrance. Finally reaching it, they quickly got inside. Both of them were drenched from the rain. Look out from the cave, Max and Liz watch, as strong winds start to pick up. Broken branches without warning, were suddely toss against the entrance way. Fearful of gettng hit, the young couple back up further into the cave. 

"All their food and equipment was out there." Max thought Probably being turned over, or scattered by the winds. "I'm sorry Liz." says Max as he cries in bitter frustraion. "This is not turning out exactly the way I imagined it." She looks up at him. His face was wet from the storm, but she could see the upset look in his eyes and the tears that it conveniently hid. She pulls him toward her, and rest her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter where we are Max. " She replies softly, "As long as we're together." She slides her hands around his neck and pulls him in towards her face. She slowly kisses him on the lips. 

Lifting her face toward his, he stares into those deep beautiful brown eyes. Even dripping wet, Liz was a sight to behold. Placing his lips on to hers, he gives her a slow passionate kiss. Liz wraps her arms around his waist, and leans foward into him, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. 

Max's heart raced as he reveled in the thought of being so close to her. Just feeling her body next to his, was sending his thoughts into a world of total euphoria. Liz's body starts to shiver. " Are you okay Liz.?" Yeah, She replies. "I'm just getting a chill from being wet "I wish I had brought an extra shirt in my bag. She added. 

"Don't worry Liz, I can take care of that." He replies. He places his hands on her blouse, and instantly dries it. He repeats the same process on himself. Gazing into Liz's eyes, Max smiles and leans in to kiss her. Liz equally and passionately returns the favors. The heat between the two of them was more than a summer rain could quench. 

Max starts to slowly unbutton her blouse, revealing the lacy white bra hidden underneath it. He kisses her again. First on her lips, then on her neck, and slowly trails them down down towards the valley of her breasts. Liz moans in pleasure. Each small kiss, sent waves of electricity through her. Bring his hands under her waist, he rolls Liz on top of him. Raising herself up, Liz straddles Max's thighs. Smiling down at him, she slowly raises the bottom of his t-shirt and places small kisses near the center of his naval. Feeling his body responding underneath her, she removes his t-shirt and continues upward toward his chest. 

Lingering there, she slowly brushes her lips on the tips of his nipples. Max lets out a slow gasp. Seeing the smile of pleasure on his face, Liz bring her mouth to his, letting her lips slide across them. Parting them slightly, she slowly explores with her tongue, the caven of his mouth. Max runs his fingers through her soft silken tresses, and pulls her in even closer. Completely lost in each others arms, they begin to experience visions of each other, The way they felt when they looked at each other across the room, Each moment they spent together was displayed before them. When the flashes stop, Liz rolled off of Max and just lays there quietly. 

Turning her face toward him, she asks if he would like to stop it there, because she really want to wait until the two of them were joined in marriage. Max readily agrees. Any longer, and the two of them would be at a point of no return. "I think the two of us should get some rest." She remarks. Besides, I don't think we'll be going back to the camp anytime soon." Liz turns her back towards him and closes her eyes. Lying next to her, he drapes his arm around her waist and pull her in next to him. Closing his eyes, he begins listening to the sound of the rain as the two of them drift off into a deep slumber. 

TBC.....


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Chapter 5 

Over in Jezzeron, the clock on the mantle quietly ticks the hours away as Matthew prepares himself for the service. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he pauses for a moment. "This isn't how it's suppose to be, Kilindra," he says quietly to himself as bitter tears stream down his face. "This should be our wedding night.." As he struggles with his shirt, he hears a knock on his bedroom door. "Is everything okay Matt?" Miranda ask from the other side of the door. quickly wiping the tears from his face, he calls out to her. "I'm almost ready Miranda.....Just give me a few minutes. Silence was on the other end. "I'll be downstairs" she replies. Turning away from the door, she heads for the stairway. Matthew opens the door. Looking up at her he sees the worried look in her eyes. "I was getting concerned when you hadn't came down yet. " she remarks. "Everyone's waiting in the hall for you." As they descend the stairway, They find Iris and Aaron waiting patiently. "Where's Marcus?" Iris ask Miranda . "I left him in the room." she replies. " He said he needed to do something before he came downstairs. " As Marcus comes down the stairs, he apologies to Matthew for causing a delay. "It's alright" Matthew replies. "I'm not looking forward to being punctual anyway." On that note, everyone exits out the doorway and steps into the awaiting limo. 

Arriving at their destination, they slowly got out of the limo. Seeing Lillian, Matthew walks over to her. She turns toward him, and gives him a friendly hug. "Why did this happen Matthew?" she cries. "A month ago, she was telling me about how the two of you were going to have a great life together, now she's dead. I promised her mother before she died, that I would see after her. " Matthew hands her his handkerchief. "Thanks" she replies, and begins to wipe her eyes. 

Miranda and the others are in deep conversation, when she looks over and a see a young girl with dark brown hair coming towards them. She greets Matthew and the others with hugs and kisses. She had been a part of their family for a long time, and even though her relationship with Matthew was no longer one of lovers, she still cares about him. "I'm so sorry Matthew" says Lora as she takes his hands into hers. 

"Thanks for coming." he replies. He wraps his arms around her, and squeezes her tight. "I just wanted you to know, that if you need me, I'll be here for you. Lora assures him. If you ever need to talk you can call me okay?" "Alright." he replies. Giving him one last hug, she looks towards the others,smiles, and then quietly finds a place to sit. 

The family walks up towards the front. In an open glass chamber lay Kilindra. Beautifully dress in a light blue garment, with flowers surrounding the chamber, she appears to be in a state of deep sleep. "She looks like she could wake up." replies Matthew as he stares down into the glass chamber. Iris takes his arm and squeezes it. " As much as we would all like to grant you that wish, we have to be realistic here.... She's never coming back." 

"Don't you think I know that!" he replies with a hurtful tone in his voice. Iris looks away. "I'm sorry Iris." he says apologizing to her. I'm taking my anger out on everyone else and I know it isn't right. Can you please forgive me?" Iris looks up at him and smiles. "For my one and only brother, " she replies, "Yes, I think I can do that." 

Stepping away from the chamber, each of the family and friends sat down. The service begins. An elderly high priest dressed om a white satin robe and violet shawl approaches the pulpit. 

"Friends and family we have gathered here to pay our respects to our dearly departed loved one who left this world......." As the priest continues his sermon,Mathew turns to his left to see Terrance in a conversation with a friend. He never was crazy about the guy he thought to himself. Terrance had been the other guy in Kilindra's life before they met. He knew that deep inside, Terrance still harbored some feelings for his former girlfriend. He couldn't really blame him. He only hope that he and Terrance because of this tragedy, could work out their differences. 

Concluding the sermon, the priest blesses the body. Matthew slowly gets up from his seat, followed by Marcuss ,Aaron and Terrance. Each standing beside her body in palbearing position, They each take ahold of the silver rods that supported the satiny canvas like surface that her body lay upon. They proceed down the path which is lit by candle lights. They bring her into the center of a decorated field lit by candles glowing in the light of the full moon. They place her into the crystal chamber. The priest makes one last final blessing. "We bless and pray that our love one, like the new day that is ahead of us, may find peace in the next life" With those words said, he passes his hands over a panel of controls on the chamber. The glass chamber glows and emits an electrical surge of energy within the glass chamber. Her body glows, then disappears. Matthew breaks down and begins to cry. Miranda reaches out toward him, but then suddenly feels an evil presence in the air. She looks around, but she can't tell where it's coming from. 

A figure quietly leaves as the ceramony ends. Driving down a dark pathway in a wooded area, the car finally stops. The person step out and quickly slams the car door. Walking a little ways, the stranger find the destination. An evil smile of triumph comes across the figures face. " No longer would this family feel the happiness and love that it shares. I will see to that, even with my last breath. " 

With black gloved hands, a beautiful and strangely designed medalion is taken out of a black velvet sash. Staring at the object for a moment, the figure takes out a round glass orb with the other and concentrates on it. A rainbow of colors spin inside the orb. The figures eyes begin to glow a brilliant blue. A triangular door opening appears, and a void of endless blue light, swirls continuously on the other side. The medalion is flung into the void, and with a smile of satisfaction, the door is closed. The medalion flies through the swirling light, and then pierces another doorway. A sharp bolt of lightening open the door wider sending it through with full force. It lands on the other side, and lands between two hard rocks. 

The morning sun slowly rises over Roswell, and shines it rays of light through the broken branches covering the cave. Liz slowlly opens her eyes. She smiles to herself , and holds Max's hand which was still around her waist. He never moved from her side. She thought of what had transpired between the two of them. She turns toward him, and wakes him up with a good morning kiss. 

Max opens his eyes. "Good morning dear." Liz says laughing as she continues kissing him. "Is this the way you're always going to wake me up in the morning?" Max ask with a gleam in his eyes. "If you play your cards right mister." she remarks. Max pulls her into his arms and kisses her. " I wish we could stay here Max, but I think that it would be best, if we head home. " "I agree." he replies. As they pick up their items, Liz begins to notice the gleam from an object. "Hey Max" she replies, "Give me your flashlight. " "What's wrong?" He inquires. "Nothing's wrong, I just saw something shing over their, and I want to check it out." Slowly walking toward the back of the cave she shines the flashlight into the darkness. The light falls on a object protruding between two rocks. Liz tries with all her might to pull it from the rocks, but it wouldn't move. "What are you doing Liz?" Max ask her. "I'm trying to loosen this object." she replies. "Let me help." he says to her. Placing his hand toward the object, he sends his energy around it, and loosen the two rocks that held it. He pulls it out and looks at it. 

"It looks very old, and very pretty." he remarks to Liz. "Do you think it belongs to anyone." Liz ask. "Maybe." he replies, "We'll just keep it for right now." Liz places the medalion in Max's pouch. and places it across her shoulders. Max and Liz walk toward the opening of the cave. Using his powers, he cut through the broken branches, and makes an openng. He and Liz climb out of the cave. They start walking toward the direction of their tent. finally reaching it, They were happy to find that the storm hadn't done any serious damage. Their items were safely sercured inside the closed tent. The two of them begin packing their things into the jeep. Max checks over everything, and then the two of them climb into the jeep and head home. 

TBC...... 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Chapter 6  
  
As the morning sun rises, Kyle and Tess slumber away in each other's arms. Tess begins to dream of her wedding day.  
  
_DREAM SEQUENCE: Tess find herself in her wedding gown. She's very happy and her friends are smiling as she walks down the isle. As she approaches the altar, she turns toward Kyle, but to her horror, he begins to slowly disappear. She's left standing alone._  
  
Tess screams as she sits up in bed. Startled by it, Kyle wakes up to see Tess crying and asks her what was wrong. "I saw you disappear Kyle." she answers. "What are you talking about?" he inquires. " I just had this dream of you and me on our wedding day." she remarks through her tears. "Everything is fine, until you disappear." Kyle takes her in his arms and conforts her. "There's nothing in this world that would stop me from marrying you. You believe me don't you?" Tess looks up, her eyes red with tears. "Yes , but it just felt so real." she replies. " I think I know what it is." he replies. "You do?" she asks . "Yes I do." he replies as he wipes the tears from her face. " It's called prewedding jitters. He begins stroking her across her back. " It's natural to be nervous." he adds. "I hope you're right." she remarks. "On the other hand, he says with his eye browse raised, This nightmare could just be a result of too many spicy foods at the festival yesterday." "I can handle the spicy food." she says with a smile. " I just dont think I could handle losing you. "  
  
Kyle kisses her and then urges her to get out of bed. " We better start getting ready for work. " he remarks as he gets up from the bed." "Okay." Tess replies.. "Do you want to use the shower first?" he asks "I don't have to be at the school until 8:30 a.m. ". "Why don't we make it a twosome." she says with a seductive look in her eyes. Walking over to the closet, she opens the doors and pulls out an outfit. "You've really enjoyed assisting the coach with the young kids in sports this summer." she remarks to him, while laying out her skirt and blouse on the bed. " Yeah" he replies smiling. "I only wish it wasn't just a temporary summer job."  
  
She heads for the bathroom. Slipping out of her garments, she steps into the shower, and turns the showerhead on, letting the warm water flow over her body. Reaching for her nylon scrubby, she drisles it with her favorite lavendar scented shower gel, and begins scrubing her body, creating a sudsy lather. Entering the room, Kyle pulls his garments off and lets them fall to the floor next to Tess's. He pushes the shower curtain back. Stepping into the shower, he reaches for his own shower gel, one with a scent of spice, and drips it on to his washcloth. He rubs the wet washcloth over his sstrong muscular byceps and chest, creating a foam of rich lather. As he continues to bathe himself, Tess turns toward him.  
  
"Could you help scrub my back Kyle?" she asks him. "Sure" he replies. He takes her scrubby and begins to make small circular motions across her back. Sliding his hands lower and lower as he continues down her back. Enjoying the freshing lavender fragrance on her skin, he lovingly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He slowly places small kisses on the nape of her neck. Turning around in his arms, she places her hand on his chest. She Tenderly begins playing with the soapsuds on his body, enjoying the mixture of lavender and spice in the air. Locked in each others arms, they begin to kiss each other slowly at first, then passionately.  
  
Immersed in each others embrace, Kyle begins to experience flashes of him and Tess. The day she came back to Roswell. He was surprised to see her in one of his college classes....The day she confessed her love to him...The look in her eyes when he proposed to her. He could feel her content and happiness in the connection between them. Feeling the pulsating sensations between them, he slowly places his hand between her thighs and begins to slowly massaging her. Tess lets out a gasp of delight. Feeling his arousal, he lifts her up and enters her. Kyle presses her up again the wet tile, her legs wrapped around his waist, she grabs on to the nearby handrail. The two begin to move in each others arms in unison. He feels the heating passion overcoming them, sending their bodies into a spirl of climatic esctasy. Still in each others arms, they move underneath the shower letting the water cascade over their bodies. Gazing lovingly into her eyes, Kyle smiles as he watches the water trickle down her golden blonde locks. He knew in his heart that this was the person he wanted to live his life with.  
  
Finishing the shower, they stepped out and begin wrapping themselves with the two blue velvet bath towel that were hanging nearby. Kyle towel dries his hair, and then picks up the small blowdryer. Tess just looks at him, then at her reflection in the mirror. Passing her hands over her wet hair, it instantly becomes dry.  
  
"You know that's cheating." Kyle remarks to her in a teasing tone. "Why don't you let me dry yours?" asks Tess as she begin to raise her hand. "Please don't Tess." he answered. She looked hurt and confused. I didn't mean it like that Tess,....it's just that I don't have your ability to do that, and I don't want to depend on it.  
  
"You never told me it bothered you." she replies. " I don't mind it." he states. "I just don't care for it to be used on me, unless it's an emergency" "You're thinking about the time Max saved you from that gunshot." Tess remarks as she holds his hand. "Yea." he replies, and I really don't know what the affects will be in the long run." "Have you experience any lately?" she inquires. "Just the flashes of the two of us together." he says smiling as he turns on the hair dryer." "Nothing unusual." he adds. The two of them begins to get dress for work.  
  
Kyle goes into the kitchen , opens the freezer, and takes out two breakfast burritos and places them in the microwave. Taking out two glasses, he pours him and her, glasses of chilled cranberryapple juice. As he waits on the microwave, he set up the breakfast table. Tess walk into the room, all dressed up and ready to go. The microwave goes off. Tess pulls the burritos out, and places them on the plates on the table. "Do you want your usual hot sauce with that?" he ask. " Yea." she replies. he hands her the small bottle. She lightly pours it on top of her burrito. She bites into it, enjoying the hot flavor of the sauce mixed with the scambled eggs and bacon. " Don't you have a shift with Micheal tonight?" she asks Kyle. "Yeah I do." he replies. Micheal had been a big help in getting him a job at Meta-Chem pharmaceutical. Finishing up breakfast, Tess grabs her purse, gives him a quick kiss and hug and heads out the door.  


  
Later that evening at the Crashdown, Maria and Liz are busily getting readly for the lunch crowd. The place quickly fills up. Doing their daily task of taking order from the customer, they finally get a break. Maria goes behind the counter and pours two sodas.  
  
"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask." Maria says in a smug tone. "Tell you what?" ask Liz "Don't keep me in suspense Liz. I want to know what happen between you and Max yesterday. Liz laughs. "If you must know, Max and I had a great time. She takes a sip of her soda. "Our plans were nearly ruined when we got trapped in the cave." "Whoa, backup chica, what's this about being trapped in a cave. " Oh.. Max had plans to take me on special cave exploring expedition." "And did we make any discoveries?" Maria asks with her eye brow slightly raised. "Just the usual ones between two people." she says smiling as she sips her glass of cherry coke." I almost forgot, Liz replies. "We found a strange looking medalion in the cave we were in." "Can I take a look at it?" Maria ask. "Sure." Liz replies. She goes in the back and searches through her purse. "Now I remember." she replies to Maria. "Max still has it. I put it in his pouch when we left the woods." I 'll ask him for it when he comes by today.  
  
"How was the festival.?" Liz inquires. " The usual, kids scream and laughing, parents yelling. All in all Micheal and I had a great time together." "Was this before or after the festival?" Liz asks. "Oh definately after." she replies with a gleam in her eyes. "I guess I'm not the only one who had a night to remember." Liz remarks with a grin. Finishing her soda, Liz heads back to the counter.  
  
Max had already showed up, and was seating in his usual corner eating lunch. "Hi Liz." he replies as he looks up. " I'm glad you're finally here Max. Do you still have that piece of jewelry we found. " I thought you had it" he remarks "I placed it inside your pouch." she replies. "Then it's probaly still in there. he comments. I left that in my bedroom." "Breaks over with ladies." says a voice from behind the grill. Micheal had been busy filling out the customers orders. He was more efficient in his job these days, and made less mistakes than he did previously. "I'll get this one for you." says Maria. "You and Max can finish your conversation." "That's not necessary Maria." Max replies.  
  
"Why don't you come over for dinner at my house Liz." I'm sure my mom won't mind setting an extra plate. "Sure, if it not any trouble." she replies to him. "I'll tell my dad not to make dinner for me. "Mom and him are going to the movies to night anyway. I'm sure he'll be alright with it." Max gives her a stern look of concern. "Was he alright when I dropped you off at the house early this morning?" "Let's just say he wasn't too pleased." she remarks. "He thought I would be at the festival." "What did you tell him?" Max asks her. "I told him the truth, …that I was with you." she answers. "Don't worry Max," she reassures him "I also told him about the bad storm we ran into that afternoon. He was glad that we had a place to get away from the rain."  
  
Max expresses a sign of relief. He looks at his watch. "I'd better be heading back to the Center." he replies. He steps out of the booth, and gives her a hug and kiss. "I'll see you to night."  
  
TBC...  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
**THE REALM OF JEZZERON  
Alternative Universe Roswell fic.  
Rated R **

. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. 

Chapter 7 

Meanwhile in a Bath and Body Works Shop, Tess stands at the cashier ringing up items from a customer's basket. "Would you like the hand lotion to go with that ?" she asks the young woman who's looking at the item in her hands. "It's 30 off." " No thank you ." the woman replies. She places the items in a shopping bag, smiles as she hand the woman her change and receipt. 

As the the women walks out of the shop, Tess looks up to see Isabel coming towards her. "What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Tess inquires. "I thought the two of us could go out for a bite to eat and talk." Isabel answers. "Is there some trouble concerning the plans for our wedding?" Tess asks with a concern look on her face. "Oh no, she replies. I just need to work out the details with you." "Well, I'll be on break in about ten minutes. Tess remarks. "Alright" replies Isabel. Isabel browses around the shop as Tess finishes up with her last customer. " Tony!" she shouts to the back. "I'm taking my break now." Tony comes out of the backroom. He goes over to the register, and continues with the next customer. Tess goes to the back to get her purse. "Well" Tess replies. "Where are we going?' "I though Louie's restaurant would do." She replies. Isabel and Tess walk through the mall to the restaurant. 

Isabel goes up to the counter and orders two cokes , two salads and two fish and fry trays. " I'll help pay for that Isabel." Tess replies as she reaches for her pocket book in her purse. "That's not necessary." She replies reasuringly. " It's my treat" "Okay Tess answers, " But next time, I'm buying." Isabel hands the cash over. The guy behind the counter rings up the items and hands her her ticket. " Is that for here are to go?" he asks. "For here." she replies. "We'll have your order done in a few minutes." He replies. A waitor shows them to a table. 

While the waited for their meal Isabel engaged Tess about the wedding plan she was preparing for her. She was working as a trainee, and Tess's wedding would be her first one, so it was really important to her that she did her best. " I just want a small wedding with my friends." Tess tells her. "Why a small one?" Isabel questions her. Are you an Kyle having any financial problems. "No . she said smiling. We've been budgeting our money, and the inheritance that Nesado left me when he died has really helped. 

The waitor walked over to them , bring two glasses of coke, and tells them their meal is on its way. 

Isabel brought out a typed up list of things need to be attended to for the wedding and the reception. 

"We already pre-ordered the cake and the flowers." she says as she looks down the list. " Now, all I need to know is where the event will be held." " At the Roswell Gardens." Tess replies. 

" Oh that is such a lovely place! "Isabel exclaimed "What did you do, twist Kyle arm or something, because I heard it's practically booked all the time." "Kyle made early reservations ." she replies. " As the girls continue to converse over the wedding plans, the waitor finally brings their lunch. Tess takes her fried fish, and dips it into the tartar sauce provided for her. "This is really good" Isabel remarks as she enjoys her hot and spicy fries., "Alex told me that he often comes here, but this is my first time trying it out." She takes a sip of her coke. Looking over at Tess, she notices the sudden silence from her. "okay Tess, you can tell me, Isabel comments to her then asks "What's on your mind?" "It feels too ridiculous to talk about." Tess replies. "Let me be the judge of that." she replies. "Well, I had a bad dream about our wedding." Tess tell her. "Many people do, Tess. It's noting new. "You're just nervous about your wedding. "That's what Kyle told me." "It just that...when he disappeared in my dream I got this strange sensation that this was more than just a nightmare." 

" Did it feel like a premonition?" Isabel asks her. "Yeah and that really scares me." she replies. "Do you think that Kyle might be in some sort of danger?" Tess asks "I really don't know." Isabel replies. " "I can tell you this, you're probably just stressed out about the idea of getting married." Isabel remarks to her. "But Isabel, I love Kyle." "I know you do Tess. We can all see that. But I do know that Nasedo was like a father to you, and you took it hard when he died." "I remember that" she replies."I left" "After Max convenced me that he no longer had the same kind of feelings for me that he had in his old life, I just didn't feel the need to be in Roswell anymore." 

" You know, when you left, Isabel comments to her, I didn't think I would ever see you again.?" "Believe me, I had no intention of coming back". "But when I recieved that letter stating that Nasedo had left me a small inheritance, I realized I wanted to do something with my life. I decided to take a couple of college course. I was surprised when I found myself sitting next to Kyle in a physical science class. We decided to study together. We really got close. "It shows too." Isabel replies smiling. The two young women continue to talk as they polish off their meal. 

Over in Jezzeron, Miranda and Aaron's mother are moving around a large kitchen, preparing assorted teacakes and cookies for Lillian. She had promise to have tea with them that afternoon. She also mention that she wanted to talk with Matthew. 

The two women work diligently as the aroma of cinnamon and other spices fills the kitchen air. Miranda loved to bake, and her apple and cinnamon spice cookies were one of Lillian's favorites. Throughly mixing the batter, she drops teaspoonsful of the batter on to a cookie sheet, and places it in the preheated oven. " Lydia, which tea do you want to make?" she asks as she crosses over to the counter. Opening up the cabinet, Miranda takes out two different box of teas, one was blackberry, and the other was an apple spice brand. Lydia looks toward her. " I prefer the apple spice flavor." she says smile, "It always goes well with the cookies you're baking. "I'll let you have the honor of brewing a full pot of it for us." Miranda says to her as she hands the apple spice tea bags over to her. Filling a chrome kettle with water, she sets it on the stove, and brings it to a boil. Lydia takes out a beautiful porcelain tea set with blue roses on it. She places four small bags in her teapot, pours the boiling water into it, and lets it settle for a while to release its full flavor. 

Iris sashays into the kitchen, dressed in her best tailored blue ensemble. Pouring her self a cup of coffee, she takes a cookie from the platter. "Mmm...these are good Miranda." "Will you be staying for tea?" ask Lydia as she begins to pour the cake batter in to the pan. "Oh I would really love to stay, but I got a meeting with Mr. Delgado." Iris states as she continues to sip her coffee. 

"Doesn't he own the Belvington Hotels?" "Yes, and he's considering our best "Chateau Andor" for his restaurants." Iris replies. Matthew and Aaron are still at the office. I told Aaron I would take care Mr. Delgado for him." Iris glances at her watch. " Oh I'd better get moving." she says she takes one more sip of coffee and steals another cookie from the platter. Saying her goodbyes to them, she picks up her portfolio, and hurries out of the kitchen. 

It's a little later in the day, and the three women, Lydia, Miranda, and Lillian are gathered around a table set out on the terrace, engage in conversation. "Would you like another cup of tea Lillian?" Miranda asks her. "Oh yes dear." she replies smiling. Miranda eagerly pours her another cup. Cradling the cup in her hands, she pauses for a while. "You know, I never thought that I would be alone again." she suddenly replies in a serious tone. "Sometimes I forget that Kalindra is no longer with us." "I half expect her to enter our kitchen and greet me with her smile and kisses for that morning. Lillian takes a sip from her cup. 

"Kalindra loved your brother, Miranda. She was overjoyed with the idea of getting married to him. I remember when Matthew asked my permission for her hand in marriage. "I could tell he was nervous, but he wouldn't dare let it show." she says with a smile. The two wrote many love letters to one another. I know, because she kept them in a box in her dresser. It's also one of the reasons I wanted to talk to Matthew. I found a letter address to him. I brought it here with me. She left it in one of her favorite books by her nightstand. I would appreciate it very much Miranda, If you could give your brother the letter." "I will." Miranda replies. The three of them continue their conversation . " When will you and Marcus be getting married?" Lillian asks. "I can't give you a date yet." she replies. "I do know Marcus is look forward to a cozy winter wedding." she adds with a half hearted smile. Lillian looks into the young womans eyes. "Don't worry about me Miranda. I can take care of myself. I'v been through this before." "When your husband died?" Miranda ask. "Yes when when Jason died." she answers. Miranda could tell in her tone of voice, Lillian was refering to someone else. She didn't know who it was, and she didn't want to pry. She believed Lillian would tell her when she was ready. 

It's after dinner now, and Max and Liz are helping his mom wash and put away the dishes. "The dinner was great Mrs. Evans." Liz states as she put the glasses up. " Thanks Liz." she says with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." " Say, why don't you let us finish this up for you mon." Max says as he takes the towel from her hands. 

"Okay Max." his mom replies. "If the two of you need anything, let me know. Your father and I will be in the livingroom." She walks out of the kitchen, leavinv the two of them to finish the dishes. 

"Why wasn't Isabel at dinner tonight?" Liz asks while wiping the counter top. "Oh, she and Alex decided to go to the movies at the last minute." he replies. 

After straightening things up, the two of them retire to Max's room. Max slides a cd into the player, while Liz plops herself on his bed. Turning up the volume, Max rolls over on the bed and joins her. Smiling at her, he takes her in in his arms, and pulls her closer. Entwined in each others arms, Liz lays her head on Max's chest, and listens to the sound of his heart, as it beats beneath her. "Your mom makes a great chicken casserole." she says to him. "Yeah, she's really improved." he replies with a smile. "Lucky for us, you were never a test subject for the one's that didn't turn out quite right." he replies with a grin on his face. 

"Well....I hope that the dishes I prepare are always to your liking." Liz replies in a seductive tone. The two look at each other for a monent and then begin to giggle uncontrollably. 

Finally settling down, Max reaches along the side of his bed and lifts up the pouch that he previously brought to their little camping expedition. He takes out the medalion, and holds it in midair. The two of them begin to examine the strange piece of jewelery they found. 

It was round, with a beautifully woven pattern of golden vines. This surrounded a second circle which had four small black stones, one at each point, and in the center was a clear deep blue sphere, which was suspended in midair by four gold spokes. 

"You were asking me about this." Max says as the two of them look over it. "It"s really beautiful Max." Liz comments." I wonder if the owner is still looking for it?" " Maybe". Max replies. "We probably should give it to Valenti." "In the mean time why don't you wear it." Max slides the chain around Liz's neck. Smiling at her, he takes her into his arms, and passionately kisses her. Liz feels her body responding to Max's touch. The delightful sensations sent electric sparks charging through her body. Immersed in the passion between them, Max suddenly gets a strange flash. He sees a faint image of a young woman running through a garden . Lost and filled with fear, the young women cries out "Matthew!..... Please!..... Help Me!" 

Disturbed by the image, Max pulls away from Liz. "What's wrong Max?" "I don't know Liz." he responds. His body shivers as she holds him. " I saw something." " What was it?" Liz asks. "A young woman....someone I've never seen before lost in a garden. She scared and confused Liz. I could feel it. I don't know who she is ..... but I think she's in trouble. 

TBC... 


End file.
